Perdóname por no conocerte
by konohanabaku
Summary: Sanji y Zoro se encuentran en una fría y seductora situación que muestra sus sentimientos; celos, angustia, y desconocimiento de sus pasados les crea problemas a esta pareja, como lo solucionaran? Personajes que utilizo: piratas mugiwara, algunos marines, amigos de la infancia de ambos personajes
1. ENVIDIA DE SENTIMIENTOS

**Los personajes son de one piece, y esta serie la escribió oda-sama no yo. ( algo obvio ya que en one piece no se besan Sanji y Zoro y otras cosas XD).**

**CAPITULO 1. ENVIDIA DE SENTIMIENTOS **

-Corre idiota, te va a alcanzar.- decía el peliverde agitado, viendo como su rubio compañero que quedaba atrás.

- No puedo, no siento las piernas.-le explicaba Sanji sin muchas fuerzas. De repente se derrumbo en el suelo, era cierto que no sentía las piernas, en realidad no sentía el cuerpo en general.

-No podemos parar.- se devolvió a donde Sanji se encontraba pasando uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus piernas y el otra sosteniendo su espalda.- si nos detenemos nos va a alcanzar.

-IDIOTA!, pelea no seas cobarde.- replico Sanji con enojo y un sonrojo por la posición en que se encontraba.

-Pelearía, pero ese tipo no es de fiar, apenas me enfrente a él lo primero que hará será atacarte y no tengo tiempo para defenderte; debemos encontrar a Luffy pronto, no perder el tiempo con este tipo.

Sanji se quedo en silencio al escuchar ese nombre, recordó que Zoro dejo a Luffy atrás blofeando de cómo le ganaría en cinco segundos al tipo que en ese momento los estaba persiguiendo. Luego todo paso tan rápido y se separaron del chico de goma, - _¿Por qué demonios Zoro no puede dejar de pensar en Luffy?, ¿no ve que me retuerzo de dolor en sus brazos y él en lo único que piensa es en cómo estará el idiota de Luffy?, LUFFY! Siempre Luffy,¿ acaso no ve que yo existo?.- _Sanji se descubrió en estos pensamientos y se reprendió interiormente por esas estupideces, ósea qué más da si el marimo le importa Luffy, le importa el, o la luna?.

Todo comenzó cuando llegaron a una isla de invierno en el Grand Line, como era de costumbre apenas encallaron, Luffy salto a la nieve que cubría todo el territorio y comenzó a gritar alegre corriendo por todas partes, era normal había durado más de lo normal en el barco, y después de un tiempo encerrado en el barco Luffy se ponía desesperante.

Caminaron hasta donde se encontraba la población de la isla, fueron a un restaurante cercano y como de costumbre Luffy comenzó a devorar alimentos mientras Nami le recordaba que no pagaría mas de cierto monto así que tenía que mesurarse cuando comía, Luffy le hacía pucheros y seguía comiendo. De pronto se escucho como las persona de afuera corrían y gritaban, los chicos salieron inmediatamente del restaurante a averiguar lo ocurrido.

-Que está pasando?.- detuvo Nami a un transeúnte apurado .

-Pi.. piratas.- dijo el joven tartamudeando por el pavor.

-yuhuuuuu! Divertido, divertido.- comenzó a gritar Luffy. Nami le dio un potente golpe en la cabeza, dejando un chichón que el chico se rascaba haciendo pucheros.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes.- dijo Nami , señalando un camino por el cual comenzaron a correr.

Corrían hacia su barco, pero en sentido contrario de las personas del pueblo lo que hizo preocupar a la navegante. Por suerte llegaron hasta su barco sin ningún problema.

-Serian los mugiwara a quienes se referían los pueblerinos con "piratas".- dijo Nami haciendo un remedo en la última palabra.

-No lo creo navegante –san, mira.- señalo robin un gran barco encallado a varios metros con una gran cantidad de tripulantes entrando y saliendo de allí. El barco tenía una bandera pirata con garras en los extremos superiores de los fémures.

-Yuhuuuu, gomu gomu no…rocket.- Se dieron cuenta de que su capitán ya estaba hablando con los tripulantes de ese barco en un instante, era tan idiota cuando se emocionaba, la única solución era acercarse al barco y pedir disculpas por la interrupción de su estúpido capitán.

De pronto del interior del barco salió un hombre de una estatura y complexión bastante exagerada, por la manera en que los otros se referían debía ser el capitán.

-Oh... Pero mira que tenemos aquí, el hombre cuya cabeza vale 100 millones de berris.- dijo en gran hombre haciendo una sombría media sonrisa. Al escuchar esto los mugiwara se asustaron, no querían problemas.

-Oi, Nami, llévatelos de regresen al barco. Cocinero, tu ayúdame.- dijo el espadachín sacando su katana blanca de la funda.

-No me mandes idiota.- respondió el cocinero tirando su cigarro al piso para obedecer a Zoro.

El capitán del barco rápidamente le lanzo una estocada con su espada a Luffy el cual esquivo hábilmente sonriendo.

-increíble! Que rápido, shi shi shi.- le decía Luffy sonriéndole, pero en ese momento le lanzo otro ataque el cual Zoro bloqueo con su katana.

-Ja, un espadachín, te derrotare en 5 segundos, eres demasiado malo.- se burlo Zoro de la burda técnica que utilizaba el gran hombre en contra de él.

-Espadachín?, jajaja no me hagas reír chico.- diciendo esta el capitán del barco enemigo dio un salto hacia atrás y tiro su espada al piso.-qué sentido tendría ser un espadachín.- diciendo esto comenzó un metamorfosis en su cuerpo, se volvió más grande y comenzó a salir de su piel un pelaje plateado, su rostro había formado un hocico y en el pelaje comenzaron a salir machas oscuras.

-qué demonios es eso?.- pregunto Sanji con los ojos muy abiertos.- qué clase de monstruo eres?, maldito.- le grito a su contrincante.

-jajaja comí la Neko neko no mi modelo yukihyou, y estas son mi espadas.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo visible las grandes y filosas garras de su mano derecha.

Sin darse cuenta ninguno de los presentes, este gran leopardo blanco humanado se encontraba al lado de Luffy, aprisiono el brazo del chico de goma con su dientes y con una fuerza descomunal lo lanzo hacia el bosque que se encontraba en frente de la nevada playa.

-LUFFY!, grito el espadachín, que fue embestido fuertemente por el hombre-bestia, Zoro al ver la fuerza de este hombre prefiero ir a buscar a Luffy y Sanji lo siguió, corrían rápidamente pero no encontraban a el chico de goma, corrían hasta donde sus piernas le daban pero la bestia era demasiado rápida y los estaba alcanzando. Llegaron hasta el centro del bosque y los detuvo una laguna congelada, no habían podido encontrar a Luffy pero eso se debía a la mala orientación de Zoro. Estaban acorralados el leopardo arremetió de nuevo contra Zoro pero el cocinero se interpuso y trato de bloquear la patada pero lo único que logro fue que lo lanzara y cayera en la laguna congelada, el golpe fue tal que rompió el hielo que cubría la superficie de la laguna y Sanji cayó al agua helada. El dolor que esto le produjo a Sanji era horrible, estaba realmente frio tanto que le dolían los huesos por el frio ,pero no podía pensar en esto mientras sabía que Zoro estaba fuera peleando con el hombre-pardo, así que utilizo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para salir de allí y apenas llego a la orilla de la laguna sintió con Zoro lo empujaba.

-Corre.- le dijo el espadachín haciendo lo mismo

-Que pasa.- pregunto el cocinero, pero al ver que su compañero lo estaba dejando atrás se apresuro a alcanzarlo pero inmediatamente recordó el dolor que sentía, el frio era algo impresionante; le dolían los huesos, los músculos, luego le comenzó a arder la piel y poco a poco dejo de sentir aquel dolor, dejo de sentir todo. La voz de su compañero lo hizo salir de ese sopor que le producía el dolor.

-Corre idiota, te va a alcanzar.- decía el peliverde agitado, viendo como su rubio compañero que quedaba atrás.

- No puedo, no siento las piernas.-le explicaba Sanji sin muchas fuerzas. De repente se derrumbo en el suelo, era cierto que no sentía las piernas, en realidad no sentía el cuerpo en general.

-No podemos parar.- se devolvió a donde Sanji se encontraba pasando uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus piernas y el otra sosteniendo su espalda.- si nos detenemos nos va a alcanzar.

-IDIOTA!, pelea no seas cobarde.- replico Sanji con enojo y un sonrojo por la posición en que se encontraba.

-Pelearía, pero ese tipo no es de fiar, apenas me enfrente a él lo primero que hará será atacarte y no tengo tiempo para defenderte; debemos encontrar a Luffy pronto, no perder el tiempo con este tipo.

Sanji se quedo en silencio al escuchar ese nombre, recordó que Zoro dejo a Luffy atrás blofeando de cómo le ganaría en cinco segundos al tipo que en ese momento los estaba persiguiendo. Luego todo paso tan rápido y se separaron del chico de goma, - _¿Por qué demonios Zoro no puede dejar de pensar en Luffy?, ¿no ve que me retuerzo de dolor en sus brazos y él en lo único que piensa es en cómo estará el idiota de Luffy?, LUFFY! Siempre Luffy, ¿acaso no ve que yo existo?- _Sanji se descubrió en estos pensamientos y se reprendió interiormente por esas estupideces, ósea qué más da si el marimo le importa Luffy, le importa el, o la luna?

CONTINUARA…


	2. Solución para tu frio

aqui esta el primer lemon de la historia espero que les gusto... dejen reviews jejeje domo arigato por leer XD

CAPITULO 2. Solución para tu frio

Zoro encontró una montaña que estaba cubierta por la nieve, si seguía corriendo el leopardo los alcanzaría, y ahora no podía pelear con Sanji en ese estado, corrió y pudo esconderse de la vista del leopardo de las nieves unos segundos, lo suficiente para que encontrara una cueva con una entrada pequeña la cual estaba parcialmente cubierta por la nieve, la verdad Zoro no sabía como lo había visto, había sido realmente un golpe de suerte. Entro a la pequeña cueva pero estaba realmente helado allí, dejo al cocinero en el piso y vio como este tiritaba del frio. Se permitió encontrar unos troncos de pino en el interior de la cueva que estaban algo secos y con la fricción de metales hecha por sus katanas logro hace una fogata, tapo la entrada con nieve y se quedo allí sentado, al lado de la fogata esperando que el cocinero se recuperara.

Sanji se despertó lentamente al sentir ese calor en su cuerpo, era agradable pero no suficiente para calmar su frio, abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio el rojo del fuego que estaba en frente de él, no supo en qué momento se había desmayado pero lo pudo suponer. Al alzar la vista pudo ver a Zoro sentado a su lado observando el fuego.

-Estas bien?- le pregunto el espadachín que seguía con la mirada fija en el fuego.

El fuego hacia que sintiera un calor húmedo que le recordó inmediatamente la humedad de sus ropas, además de que sentía un fuerte dolor en los huesos y le ardía la piel, no pensó que el que ese frio le fuera tan incomodo. El espadachín se inmuto de lo mismo.

-quítate la ropa, esta mojada lo único que va a hacer es que te de mas frio.- le aconsejo el espadachín con una voz tan frio como el cuerpo de Sanji.

Sanji obedeció, sabía que el marimo tenía razón, la ropa se estaba secando en su cuerpo así que se dejo tan solo en ropa interior, esto no le paso por inadvertido a Zoro que se le desvió los ojos hacia el rubio y se sonrojo al ver aquella blanca piel al descubierto. Se recostó en el suelo cerca a la fogata a esperar que esta le calentara, Zoro le prestó su amplia chaqueta de invierno a Sanji para que cubriera al ver que tiritaba, espero que esto funcionara pero Sanji seguía tiritando del frio bajo la chaqueta.

Paso un rato de esta manera, de pronto algo sobresalto a Sanji, el hecho de que sintiera mucho calor en su espalda, luego de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que era el trabajado pecho de Zoro, cosa que hizo que el corazón de Sanji diera un brinco, Zoro paso un brazo por sobre la cintura de Sanji y este sonrojado y alterado de sobremanera se levanto de un solo brinco.

-Que te pasa idiota! porque te quitaste la ropa?, porque te acuestas a mi lado?, PORQUE ME ABRAZAS!?- pregunto el cocinero con un graciosa y nerviosa expresión en su cara casi gritando.

-Tenías frio. No?, en uno de los libros de chopper decía que cuando una persona tenía mucho frio el calor del cuerpo de otra persona era lo mejor. Tsk, solo quería ayudar, pero contigo no se puede, entonces muérete de frio.- dijo Zoro con cara de poco amigos levantándose para colocarse de nuevo sus ropa, ciertamente había leído en un libro de chopper, pero esta no era la razón para que el espadachín hubiera hecho semejante cosa, el nunca lo hubiera hecho por eso; pero la razón?, esa ni siquiera el mismo espadachín la sabia con exactitud aunque no quería que fuera lo que él creía.

-Espera!- dijo el cocinero estirando un brazo hasta donde el espadachín estaba.-¿eso es cierto?- pregunto Sanji con cara de desconfianza.

-Y por qué otra cosa lo haría! Estas idiota o qué?-grito el espadachín sonrojado.

-Siendo así…- el rubio se encogió de brazos y se acerco a Zoro recostándose a su lado. Este roce los estaba volviendo locos, Zoro se dispuso y se recostó de nuevo, Sanji ya no estaba de espadas se había quedado con el pecho contra el suyo. Sanji tuvo que aceptar que este remedio funcionaba de maravilla ya que no solo está calentando su piel sino que estar así de cerca a Zoro estaba haciendo que sintiera un calor interno y sus mejillas las sentía quemándose. Zoro volvió a pasar el brazo por la cintura de Sanji haciendo que se sobresaltara, al sentir este estremecimiento en Sanji el peli verde retrajo en brazo, pero Sanji la volvió a colocar en su cintura, para no tener que responder a las miradas de Zoro simplemente cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, acto copiado por Zoro. Asi pasaron toda la noche abrazados el uno al otro, durmiendo con esa persona importante aunque ellos mismo lo ignoraran o lo quisieran ignorar.

Se despertó con un poco de cansancio en sus ojos todavía, pero lo primero que vio fue a Zoro que dormía plácidamente abrazándolo por la cintura, sentía que el corazón se le iba a explotar y lo peor era que no podía entender este sentimiento. Al ver a Zoro de esa manera tan tierna no se puso contener y poso sus labios sobre los de Zoro, fue un beso delicado, apenas un roce se separo constatando de que Zoro siguiera durmiendo, paso los brazos alrededor del cuello de Zoro y hundió la cara en el cuello de este; sentía algo y era lo más extraño y hermoso que jamás sintió.

Zoro había despertado hace unos minutos, abrió los ojos y vio que el cocinero seguía durmiendo entre sus brazos, esta sensación le lleno el pecho de alegría, volvió a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar más del tacto que tenía bajo su mano, de pronto sintió los suaves labios de Sanji en su boca ; algo tan extraordinario, tan suave, Zoro no aguantaba las ganas de aprisionarlo más contra él para hacer el beso más profundo pero fingió estar dormido para no incomodar al cocinero, imagino que si para él fue algo difícil de aceptar para el cocinero seria una odisea. Lo próximo que sintió fue como pasaba sus brazos por encima de su cuello, y lentamente hundía el rostro en su cuello.

La respiración de Sanji en su cuello fue algo que Zoro no pudo aguantar por más de que intento parecer dormido no pudo evitar que su brazo atrajera el cuerpo del cocinero hacia el de él, Sanji ante esta reacción abrió los ojos y se separo de Zoro para mirarle el rostro, Sanji trataba de descifrar la mirada que Zoro le está ofreciendo pero este no le dio tiempo y le dio un beso, este fue más fuerte que el anterior, no se le podía pedir delicadeza a Zoro con todo lo que estaba sintiendo, Sanji correspondió a este beso con la misma apasionada y casi violenta fuerza, se permitió abrir la boca y Zoro introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de Sanji haciendo que este gimiera pero este sonido quedo entre la boca de Zoro. Zoro ya no podía contenerse mas , quita la chaqueta que estaba sobre ellos y la arrojo a donde le alcanzo la fuerza, se coloco encima del rubio y tomando sus muñecas comenzó a besarlo, de vez en cuando se separaban para tomar aire y Zoro lamia sus labios. Entre tantos besos comenzaron a excitarse sobre todo cuando el espadachín comenzó a bajar por el cuello hasta el pecho del cocinero y comenzó a pellizcar, lamer, succionar, morder los rozados y erectos pezones de Sanji, el cual bajo esta tortura no podía hacer más que gemir y jadear por el placer que le producía, los gemidos del cocinero eran como música para los oídos de Zoro, comenzó a lamer el pecho de Sanji hasta llegar de nuevo hasta su rostro para depositar dulces besos en las mejillas de este, era una imagen tan hermosa ver a Sanji con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta jadeando para regular su respiración y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Zoro bajo hasta el vientre del cocinero dando dulces besos en su abdomen, Sanji supuso lo que iba a hacer, pensó por que este comportamiento, porque lo trataba así, por que le hacía el amor de esta manera; todas las cuestiones de Sanji quedaron en el aire cuando sintió la lengua de Zoro tocar la punta de su miembro, Sanji permitió escucharse dando un fuerte gemido que casi pareció un grito acto que seguidamente comenzó a excitar al espadachín, que sin pensarlo dos veces se introdujo todo el miembro de Sanji en la boca haciendo un vaivén con su boca que estaba enloqueciendo el cocinero; lo lamia, lo succionaba y a veces lo mordía sacando gritos del cocinero que pronto se rindió, tomo del cabello a Zoro y comenzó a marcar el mismo un ritmo que no lo torturara tanto, la boca del espadachín era un éxtasis y el cocinero no demoro en venirse en la boca de Zoro gimiendo su nombre. Zoro estaba demasiado excitado que no soporto mas, se llevo las manos hacia la boca para ensalivar sus dedos y sin preguntar introdujo el primero dentro del cuerpo de Sanji quien abrió los ojos de inmediato por la sorpresa de esa intromisión.

-Que … que haces?- pregunto Sanji ya sabiendo la respuesta pero con seria incredulidad.

Sin obtener respuesta del marimo, cerró los ojos al sentir el segundo dedo dentro de él, ya no había nada que hacer Zoro estaba totalmente decidido de que iba a hacer de Sanji suyo ese día, no sabía muy bien porque el cocinero no le había golpeado inmediatamente pero no importaba realmente, no podía pensar con semejante imagen frente a él. Cuando Sanji se hubo dilatado totalmente, Zoro se dispuso a entrar en el, la forma de avisarle a Sanji fue mirarlo fijamente a los ojos cuando saco sus dedos de él. El cocinero del amor trago saliva y asintió creando así una lujuriosa sonrisa en el rostro de Zoro que se dispuso a entrar suavemente en su cocinero, quien cerró los ojos al sentirse invadido. El comienzo fue incomodo para Sanji, el nunca había hecho eso con un hombre y menos de esa manera, poco a poco le invadió un calor y el placer no tardo en llegar, después de un tiempo de lentas estocadas, Sanji no soportaba esta lentitud y moviendo sus caderas contra la pelvis del espadachín le dio a entender que quería más velocidad; el sumiso espadachín obedeció dando todo lo que tenia para Sanji, pasado el tiempo se convirtió en una danza incontrolable de los dos cuerpos que gemían sin cesar, esa sensación era totalmente nueva para Sanji quien comenzaba a despertar de nuevo su miembro por esta sensación, al notar esto Zoro lo tomo en sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo pero con el orgasmo venidero en su cuerpo comenzó a hacer mas rapido el movimiento de su mano haciendo que Sanji se revolcara de placer en el suelo, Zoro ya no pudo más y se derramo en el interior del rubio pero no paro de moverse hasta que sintió que Sanji se corría en su mano. Lentamente salió de Sanji y se tendió a su lado sin decir una palabra, nadie dijo una palabra hasta que el sueño gano y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

CONTINUARA…


	3. El amor de luffy

Se despertó antes que el rubio y lo vio dormir en sus brazos, esa persona que tenía en frente de él era todo una incógnita. Se levanto con cuidado para no despertarlo se vistió y salió de la rudimentaria cueva donde habían hecho el amor. Afuera hacia frio y el aire era fresco, era precisamente lo que necesitaba para pensar claramente lo que había pasado.

-Zoooooorooooo!.- se escucho en el interior del bosque que estaba cerca de la cueva, de repente Zoro sintió como algo lo interceptaba por la espalda y lo tumbo al suelo. Su capitán lo estaba aplastando.

-Zoro, tengo hambre!, no he comido en casi 8 horas, voy a morir…, Zoro comida.- le pedía el capitán de los mugiwara haciéndole un puchero.

-A mi no me digas eso, pídeselo al cocinero.- hizo una mueca el espadachín tratándose de sacar a Luffy de encima.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Escucho el estruendo de el exterior, gritaban mucho, después logro diferenciar las voces, salió corriendo de la cueva para que al salir tuviera que encontrarse con semejante escena, pero Sanji no podía olvidar que la vida del espadachín era Luffy y aunque lo hubiera hecho suyo la noche pasada eso no significada nada, tal vez solo fue para liberar tensiones nada mas, se maldijo por haber creído otra cosa.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Caminaron hasta llegar al barco, Sanji solo se había adelantado todo el camino , solo caminaba a metros delante de ellos, Luffy estaba emocionado contando donde había caído pero esto a Zoro no le importo , realmente no lo estaba escuchando , solo veía a Sanji caminar. Cuando al fin llegaron al barco Sanji se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, ni siquiera saludo a los que se encontraban en el barco, ni siquiera a sus chicas. Llego la noche y ya casi era hora de la cena pero el peli verde se adelanto a los demás.

-oi, cocinero que te pasa, te sientes bien.- pregunto Zoro tratando de no mostrar el interés y preocupación que el cocinero le estaba haciendo sentir.

-Anoche me llamaste Sanji, gritaste mi nombre.- murmuro casi inaudiblemente pero Zoro lo escucho y abrió los ojos realmente sorprendido.

- que quieres decir con eso cocinero?- pregunto el espadachín con un poco de ira en su voz, si el cocinero quería jugar el no estaba dispuesto a seguirlo, ya estaba harto, no iba a permitir que un niñato jugara con sus sentimientos.

-SANJI! MI NOMBRE ES SANJI , IDIOTA!.- grito Sanji con gotas en sus ojos, el espadachín no podía estar más sorprendido, no sabía cómo interpretar lo que estaba pasando, se le habría ocurrido cualquier cosa menos que Sanji lo correspondiera, pero por que se acostó con él, porque?, no dejaba de preguntarse Zoro. En ese momento entraron todos sus nakamas, al parecer no habían escuchado los gritos y solo llegaron a comer.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente -Nami-suannn!, quieres que te ayude a recoger tus preciosas mandarinas, está haciendo una mañana hermosa.- dijo con voz melosa y revoloteando alrededor de la navegante.

-ejem, no te preocupes Sanji-kun, Robin se ofreció a ayudarme con eso.- dijo con una sonrisa fingida la pelirroja.

- está bien mis hermosas, entonces hare limonada para ustedes.- fue saltando hacia la cocina. Al entrar se encontró con el marimo investigando las gavetas en busca de su licor preciado.

-Sanji, tienes sake?.- pregunto Zoro sacando las ollas de las gavetas. Sanji sintió como si apretaran su corazón cuando lo escucho llamarlo por su nombre.

-etto, te lo tomaste todo ayer, Zoro.- contesto Sanji, pero lejos de hacerlo con reproche lo hizo con una sonrisa de complicidad, rascándose la nuca con un poco de nerviosismo.

-quiero sake, Sanji dame sake, por favor.- pidió con un puchero increíblemente tierno para que haya sido hecho por el ex cazador de piratas temible Roronoa Zoro.

- tengo un poco que uso para cocinar, está en la gaveta de arriba, puedes tomártelo, luego conseguiré mas.- le contesto Sanji, señalando la gaveta.

-Arigato! Sanji.- le contesto el espadachín con una sonrisa, tomo el sake y salió de la cocina.

Esto estaba siendo realmente difícil y extraño, un día estaban bien y otro día estaban mal, pero Sanji sintió esperanzas, tal vez si se esforzaba mas, tal vez el espadachín sentía algo por él, se quedo cocinando. Luego de un tiempo Sanji salió pero al ver lo que había en frente de sus ojos, se metió otra vez en la cocina.

-Estúpido, que estúpido soy!.- decía golpeándose la cabeza y con lagrimas saliendo de son ojos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

-Zoro… tu alguna vez has besado?.- la pregunta lo saco de la reflexión mental con la cual había salido de la cocina.

-por que me preguntas eso Luffy?- pregunto realmente sorprendido el espadachín.

-Es que veras…. mi hermano me dijo que cuando uno quiere a otro le da besos… pero en la boca.. shishishi.- reía un capitán notablemente sonrojado.

-que me estas queriendo decir con eso Luffy?

-YO?!... nada, definitivamente… solo quería saber como se hacía.- dijo Luffy todavía sonrojado mirando hacia el mar.

-etto…- la pregunta le hizo recordar el beso del cocinero y el también se sonrojo.- pues creo que le abrazas y juntas sus labios con los tuyos y…. y no mas.- dijo que peli verde incomodo.

-cómo?... Así?.- diciendo eso el pelinegro se abalanzo hacia Zoro y le beso los labios, en ese mismo momento salía Sanji de la cocina pero al ver esto no lo puso soportar y se encerró otra vez, esto fue algo que ninguno de los otros dos se dio cuenta. Zoro tomo a Luffy de la camisa y lo llevo a la habitación de los chicos, lo sentó una cama mientras caminaba de una lado a otro.

-muy bien, escúchame Luffy , tu y yo NO, o sea que yo era la persona que tu quieres? Luffy, es que yo…-El espadachín se le atraganto el decirle que al que el amaba era a Sanji.

-shishishi.- pero que te hace pensar eso Zoro baka.- pregunto el capitán realmente divertido.

- PORQUE ME BESASTE IDIOTA! POR QUE OTRA COSA LO IBA A PENSAR!.- contesto Zoro con las dientes puntiagudos y la mirada de fuego por la ira que le daba la estupidez del capitán.

- yo solo quería saber si lo estaba haciendo bien… no entiendo.- se rascaba la cabeza confundido Luffy.

-ok, ya basta, no me beses, nunca más, dime quien te gusta.- pregunto calmado el espadachín al saber que no era él quien estaba en corazón de Luffy, ciertamente seria incomodo ya que el no podía corresponderle.

-no te lo puedo decir.- decía cada vez mas rojo el capitán.- es que el me odia.- cambio de emocionado a triste el rostro de Luffy.

-EL?.- replico rápidamente el espadachín.- Luffy a ti te gustan los hombres?

-No a mi no me gustan los hombres, ni las mujeres, solo me gusta el.- contesto haciendo un puchero. El espadachín comenzó a indagar.-No son las chicas puesto que dices que es un EL, y estoy seguro de que nadie en este barco te odia, mmm realmente pensé que sería tu hermano pero él tampoco te odia, Luffy a ti nadie te odio, el único que podría odiarte seria un…- al espadachín se le prendió el bombillo de las ideas y sorprendido abrió los ojos.- Luffy a ti te gusta…

-chicos, una tormenta! Recojan las velas.- abrió la navegante de un portazo. Los chicos salieron inmediatamente a obedecer.

Sanji al verlos salir de la misma habitación le dieron ganas de seguir llorando pero no podía humillarse, era un hombre no lo haría nunca.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

-maldición, donde está el navegante de este barco!, Tashigi tráeme a ese maldito, como no pudo prever la tormenta.

-perdóneme, Smoker-san, pero ya lo he buscado por todo el barco y no aparece.- contesto la temerosa teniente.

Una poderosa ola choco contra el barco haciendo caer a Smoker al agua, y su leal teniente salto al agua para ayudarlo, ella logro tomarlo de la chaqueta pero las olas eran muy fuertes y los alejaron bastante del barco de la marina donde se encontraban. Al calmar la tormenta, Tashigi lo único que pudo encontrar fue un trozo de madera que se había desprendido del barco por la poderosa ola y lo utilizo para sostenerse y sostener a Smoker ya que él se había desmayado por el golpe.

CONTINUARA…


	4. un cocinero da de comer al hambriento

**Las ooooooooooooooooooooooooo, las utilizo para separar los momentos de la historia.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Habían pasado tantos días sobre esa tabla que Tashigi aseguraba que iban a morir en ese lugar. Ella estaba realmente cansada, tenía que ayudar a sostener a Smoker ya que este estaba totalmente debilitado porque estaba empapado. Ambos tenían mucha hambre y sed, estar así a la deriva en el mar. A lo lejos divisaron un barco, fue la esperanza de Tashigi, al ver el jolly roger que ondeaba se maldijo, pero no había nada mas que hacer , era subirse a ese barco y que los volvieran prisioneros posiblemente o morir. En fin de cuentas tal vez podrían escapar. Smoker se había dormido así que nado ella sola hasta acercarse al barco y rezar por que no le dispararan.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-chicos! -Grito el capitán desde la cabeza de merry.

Llegaron rápidamente y cuando la mancha se fue acercando se dieron cuenta de lo que trataba. Al ver al capitán de la marina y su teniente nadando hacia su barco se sorprendieron mucho y automáticamente Zoro saco su katana de la funda.

-Monkey D Luffy! -Grito la teniente desde la tabla donde se encontraba- te lo… te lo pido mugiwara…. ayúdanos, por favor.- esta ultima parte lo dijo casi como un susurro.

El cocinero al oír como pedía ayuda se acerco a la escalera para soltarla y que subieran, pero el espadachín lo detuvo inmediatamente.

-cocinero que te pasa!- pregunto casi gritándolo.

- los voy a ayudar, es que no vez marimo.- contesto soltándose del agarre del espadachín y volviendo a su tarea.

-ayudar al enemigo?! Eso es lo que haces, idiota se te olvida que ellos son el enemigo?.- Volvió a preguntar un enfadado Zoro.

-NO ES EL ENEMIGO ES UNA DAMA PIDIENDO AYUDA, IDIOTA!- grito Sanji volviéndose a mirar a Zoro amenazante con comenzar una pelea.

-PUES VETE CON ELLA SI TANTO QUIERES, PERO NO VAS A PONER A LUFFY EN PELIGRO POR SUBIR AL TIPO DEL HUMO!- Zoro contesto al la pose amenazante del cocinero. Por otro lado el cocinero al escuchar eso quedo realmente en shock, estaba cansado de esto. Por qué Zoro tenía que ser un bastardo?

-QUE DEMONIOS ESTA MAL CONTIGO?!- Le grito Sanji dirigiéndose hacia el dispuesto a comenzar una pelea, ya le había sacado de quicio.

-además.- dijo Zoro con un tono más calmado y pausado.- tú no eres el capitán de este barco, no tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden cocinero, el que decide si los subimos es el capitán no tu.- le contesto secamente, tan frio que a Sanji se le encogió el corazón.

Todos se quedaron expectantes a Luffy el cual tenía un semblante oscuro al ver la situación.

-AYUDANOS, MUGIWARA!- se oyó un grito desde la parte baja del barco, la teniente ya se había quebrado aunque le costara su orgullo no podía permitir que su capitán muriera así, eso sería fallar peor como marine.

De nuevo el silencio incomodo donde solo que escuchaban los sonidos del mar y los sollozos de Tashigi, todos los tripulantes quedaron expectantes a la respuesta de Luffy.

-Sanji, ayúdala a subir.- contesto Luffy con un tono muy serio para ser normal, diciendo esto se fue hacia su habitación.

-pero….- Zoro iba a continuar esta discusión con Luffy, realmente no creía que fuera decir esto pero en el fondo lo intuía, ya había hablado con Luffy sobre Smoker y era de suponerse que le iba a ayuda, pero ese tipo lo mataría.- pero Luffy…-tarto de convencerlo pero sus palabras fueron detenidas por el cocinero.

- ya escuchaste, es una orden… del capitán.- hizo énfasis en la última palabra recordándole que fue él quien había dicho que esta decisión era de Luffy y debía ser respetada. Zoro no le pudo refutar y siguió a Luffy a la habitación.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zoro salió de la habitación y lo primero que vio fue a Smoker devorando una palangana llena de comida en la cubierta del barco, Ussop había encadenado a Smoker con una cadena de kairoseki que Nami se había robado de algún lugar. Smoker al verse observado paro de comer y miro hacia el mar, en realidad le enfurecía que lo ayudaran los piratas, Zoro ya le había ayudado una vez y le molestaba. Sobre todo le molestaba que Luffy le hubiera ayudado, y lo que más molestaba a Smoker era que Luffy lo hiciera sentirse de una manera extraña.

-el capitán ya pensó en la manera de matarme?- pregunto Smoker a Zoro- tu lo harás?

- la teniente… donde esta?- le pregunto Zoro sin responder a la pregunta de Smoker, por consiguiente esta pregunta también fue ignorada y Zoro se fue a la cocina. Tenía que hablar con Sanji un par de cosas.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-me vas a explicar que es lo que te pasa, cocinerucho. Yo entiendo perfectamente que te derritas cada vez que ves una mujer pero esto ya es demasiado, entonces por qué no subes a todas las marines al barco?, idiota.- le pregunto el espadachín a Sanji viendo que este ni siquiera se dignaba a verlo, lo enfurecía mucho antes se portaba amable con él y ahora ni lo miraba, en realidad desde el día de la tormenta se comportaba así.

- cuantos días crees que estaban sin comer?- hizo la pregunta como respuesta a lo que Zoro le decía.

-eso que tiene que ver con nosotros, por qué les vamos a dar de comer, si se mueren de hambre da igual los guerreros mueren todos los días, si no entiendes eso por qué estas en un barco pirata?- pregunto Zoro realmente enfadado.

-morir en guerra no es lo mismo que morir de hambre, pero una persona que nunca ha pasado hambre no lo entendería.

- si he pasado hambre, idiota!- que lo creía el cocinero, un príncipe que lo había tenido todo lo quería.

-crees que pasar tres días sin comer, es pasar hambre?.- le pregunto con ironía.-sabes lo que es la angustia de pensar que un día tu cuerpo ya no va a responder y te vas a morir, SABES QUE ES PARA UN NIÑO ESTAR SEGURO DE QUE SE VA A MORIR Y NO PUEDE NI SIQUIERA PELEAR PARA EVITARLO?!- Sanji paro, se sorprendió mucho de lo que acababa de decir, el nunca le había dicho a nadie como se había sentido en ese momento, ni a Zeff, era algo tan privado.

-Sanji.- lo llamo el espadachín inconscientemente sorprendido por la actitud del cocinero.-"_que te habrá ocurrido Sanji"._- se pregunto el espadachín sintiéndose miserable por haber hecho sentir mal al cocinero. Fue interrumpido sus pensamientos por el grito de su capitán dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-SANJI!, comida!- decía con una sonrisa Luffy entrando a la cocina.

-idiota no te daré nada, acabas de comer, si te doy comida cada cinco minutos cuanto crees que duraran los ingredientes.- le decía Sanji con los dientes como tiburón.

-no es para mí… es para smoky, debe tener mucha hambre, shishishi.- decía con una amplia sonrisa.

-idiota! Yo no tengo hambre, quien te dice eso.- dijo Smoker caminando tras el adentrándose a la cocina.

- Luffy, tu le quitaste las esposas de kairoseki a ese tipo, verdad?.- le pregunto Zoro tratando de fingir tranquilidad pero con la vena de la frente a punto de explotar.

-Claro que sí, no quiero que smoky se lastime shishishi.- decía un sonrojado Luffy.

-IDIOTA Y SI TE MATA!.- le grito Zoro explotando con los dientes hechos como los de un tiburón.

-Zoro baka!, smoky no me hará daño, verdad smoky?- le decía palmeando su espalda fuertemente.

- no me llames así, mugiwara.- decía Smoker con la vena de la frente sobresaltada.

-pero si suena muy bonito, shishishi.- Luffy estaba llevando al borde del colapso nervioso al capitán de la marina.

Después de tener esta conversación tan extraña, Luffy salió de la cocina seguido de Smoker. Sanji noto que estaba sonrojado pero no le dio importancia. Lo que si le estaba incomodando era que Zoro estaba ahí, Sanji no quería verlo, no quería escucharlo, no quería hablar con él, se volvió hacia la estufa y siguió cocinando como si no estuviera hay. Zoro quería hablar con él pero Sanji no se dejaba así que lo acorralo contra la estufa, lo volteo bruscamente y lo beso intensamente, Sanji sintió que se iba a derretir en los brazos de Zoro, sentía un calor tan interno, de pronto la escena de Luffy besando a Zoro volvió a su mente.

-idiota, que te crees, no me beses.- lo separo bruscamente.

-lo siento pero ya no aguanto más.- se le lanzo bruscamente al cocinero lo tomo de las muñecas y lo beso tan fuertemente que a casi le dolió, gimió pero este quedo entre sus labios, Zoro comenzó a besar su cuello y a desabotonarle la camisa, pero al regresar a sus mejillas sintió el sabor salado de aquellas gotas de agua que bajaban por su rostro y cada vez en mas cantidad, se alejo para ver mejor el rostro lloroso de Sanji, sintió una punzada al verlo de ese manera, no supo que pensar y lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo del lugar conteniendo sus propias lagrimas, en cuanto Zoro salió de la cocina Sanji que sentó en el piso y abrazándose las rodillas sin poder parar de llorar.

-por qué?, por qué se atreve a besarme con esos labios que también se le dan a Luffy?, besara a Luffy con la misma pasión desenfrenada?, por qué cada vez que estoy decidido a dejarlo viene y me hace esto?, por qué no lo puedo parar?, PORQUE?!.- se preguntaba Sanji. Pasaron unas horas así y en cuanto se tranquilizo se prometió que no dejaría que Zoro lo volviera a utilizar, salió de la cocina y fue directamente a la habitación de los chicos pero al abrir sus ojos no le dio crédito a lo que sus ojos vieron.

-Luffy?.- le llamo Sanji incrédulo de la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Smoker y Luffy, sin reservas

**ESTE CAPITULO ES UN SMOKERXLUFFY LEMON QUE HACE PARTE DE LA HISTORIA QUE LLEVO CON ZORO Y SANJI SI NO LES GUSTA LA PAREJA QUE ESTA EN ESTE CAPITULO SALTEN SABIENDO QUE EN ESTE SMOKER Y LUFFY TIENEN SEXO PORQUE SE AMAN Y SIGAN CON EL ZOSAN, KOMENE POR HACERLO PERO PS ERA NECESARIO PARA LA HISTORIA... SI LES GUSTA EL SMOKERXLUFFY O LO VAN A LEER POR CURIOSIDAD FELICITACIONES POR QUE ME ESFORZE EN ESTE CAP EJJEJE. ADIOS Y NO ME MATEN POR HACERLO**

Estaba caminando por la cubierta del barco y cada vez que alzaba la vista tenía que ver esa horrible bandera pirata, odiaba a los piratas, a cada uno de ellos o eso era lo que quería pensar. Smoker realmente estaba confundido, no entendía a que se debía que sintiera que se le recogía el corazón cuando mugiwara le sonrió. Porque no podría odiarlo como a todos los piratas, aunque tenía que aceptar que este era un pirata realmente diferente que los otros. Recordó cuando estaban en Arabasta, cuando crocodile los secuestro, como el capitán había ordena a su primer oficial que salvara la vida de una marine el cual lo buscaba para capturarlo, y ahora, ahora la estúpida de Tashigi había rogado por piedad a los mugiwara y estos se la habían otorgado, en verdad Luffy era un pirata como nunca antes había visto. Sumido en sus pensamientos se encontró con sombrero de paja en su camino:

-Smoky, shishishi, que haces aquí?- pregunto Luffy con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-déjame en paz mugiwara y te ordeno que me lleves a la tierra firme cuanto antes, ya no soporto respirar el mismo aire que piratas- dijo Smoker fingiendo repulsión. Al cual Luffy puso cara de seriedad, una seriedad no muy común en Luffy, sin responderle a Smoker llamo a su navegante de un grito.

-Nami!

-que pasa Luffy, porque gritas así?- pregunto la navegante fastidiada ya que estaba dibujando mapas.

-llévanos a tierra firme y que sea lo más pronto posible- dijo todavía serio.

-nos tomara una semana llegar a tierra firme- contesto la navegante.

-una semana te parece lo más pronto posible?- pregunto el capitán con un tono desafiante el cual sorprendió a la navegante, normalmente él no era así- en dos días máximo quiero estar en tierra firme, es una orden- diciendo esto el capitán se fue a su habitación.

Smoker estaba intrigado por este comportamiento, realmente nunca imagino que sería así de exigente con sus nakamas. Smoker siguió a Luffy hasta la habitación, no sabía porque lo seguía , pero cuando lo vio hablarle a la navegante lo vio tan afectado que solo lo hizo, se decía mentalmente que no lo siguiera que sus piernas no le hacían caso, solo quería alcanzar a mugiwara, era lo único que quería.

-mugiwara- lo llamo antes de que Luffy cerrara la puerta. Luffy paro pero no lo voltio a mirar.

-que quieres Smoker?- le pregunto Luffy con esa seriedad que le estaba comenzando a fastidiar a Smoker. Esa era un pregunta que el marine no podía contestar, en parte porque ni siquiera la sabía la respuesta. Lo único que hizo fue tomar a Luffy del brazo y hacer que lo viera. Cuando Luffy lo vio estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, esta escena hizo que Smoker contrajera su corazón. Lo único que hizo Smoker fue juntar sus labios con los de Luffy, a lo que Luffy instintivamente lo empujo.

-que haces Smoker?- pregunto el pelinegro realmente confuso, aunque tenia que aceptar que ese beso fue mejor de lo que pensó.

-yo… yo lo siento mugiwara, me deje llevar- Smoker se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-por qué me besaste?, mi hermano me dijo que uno besa a una persona cuando lo ama.

Smoker no sabía que contestar hacia la acusación de mugiwara, pero ¿podría ser verdad, podría ser que él pudiera sentir algo como el amor hacia alguien como mugiwara, hacia un pirata? Los pensamientos de Smoker fueron interrumpidos por la suave textura de los labios de Luffy sobre los suyos, era una textura adictiva, Smoker sentía que si separa los labios se iba a morir pero su orgullo lo hizo empujar a Luffy.

-que te pasa mugiwara?, tú mismo acabas de decirlo, no se besa a alguien a quien no quieres, porque me besas?-pregunto un sonrojado Smoker .

-shishishi pues por eso lo hago smoky no baka, shishishi, realmente no estoy muy seguro de lo que siento por ti, porque no estoy seguro de haberlo sentido antes, pero podría ser lo que llaman los demás amor- contesto el hombre gomugomu.

Estoy fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Smoker quería practicar la autodisciplina que había impuesto a su ser en su arduo entrenamiento como marine, pero fue inútil; la declaración de Luffy fue el detonante de una bomba interna de emociones que estaba sintiendo Smoker en su interior y aunque se repetía mentalmente que no fuera con Luffy, fue totalmente en vano.

Smoker tomo de la pequeña camisa roja a Luffy y lo atrajo hacia él, fue un beso más apasionado que los anteriores, fue el beso donde ambos se demostraron el deseo tan intrínseco que cada uno sentía por el otro, fue el mejor beso de sus vidas. Smoker arrojo a Luffy hacia un sofá que estaba cerca, le desabotono los pocos botones que tiene esa camiseta aunque para el parecían millones al querer descubrir la piel del pequeño, pero al alzar la cara y ver la desconcertada mirada de Luffy paró en seco.

-lo…lo siento mugiwara no quería asustarte, lo siento debí saberme comportar.- Smoker creía que estaba asustando a Luffy y si seguía así iba a terminar abusando de él, lo que no sabía Smoker era que la lentitud mental de Luffy no le hacía reaccionar ante lo que estaba por suceder y era normal que tuviera curiosidad, pero Luffy estaba disfrutando los besos y caricias de Smoker, ahora sabia porque las personas enamoradas se daban besos y carias, se sentía realmente bien y lo hacía sentirse caliente de una manera extraña, misteriosa más bien para el pequeño Luffy, en fin nunca entendía nada y no le importaba entender que estaba sucediendo.

-sigue.- dijo el pequeño con la cara sonrojada y la voz seductoramente débil y alargada por la excitación que los besos anteriores.

-ahhhhh, por qué tienes que hacer ese tipo de expresiones?- sin pensarlo dos veces Smoker se volvió a lanzar encima de Luffy como lo hace un lobo encima de su presa, pero en vez de mordiscos (aunque también había unos pocos), Smoker se estaba comiendo a Luffy a besos. Para Luffy esto era una sensación innovadora, nunca había sentido algo parecido, a Smoker no se le olvido su tarea y siguió besando a Luffy de una manera descara bajando por su delgado torso, bajo hasta sus pantalones de mezclilla y los desabotono bajando de un solo golpe y viendo que el miembro del pequeño se comenzaba a erguir, Smoker sin dudarlo se introdujo el miembro a la boca y comenzó a succionarlos suavemente mirando hacia arriba para poder ver la expresión de Luffy que lo único que logro fue recordarle que su miembro también se erguía debajo de sus pantalones. Al Luffy, sentir esa húmeda y cálida cavidad mecerse en su miembro gimió, fue lo único que podía hacer, pero cuando Smoker comenzó a moverse eso si fue una total alucinación para Luffy, en realidad no creía que esa parte de su cuerpo pudiera albergar sensaciones tan… tan misteriosas para Luffy, sus ojos se nublaron y no podía pensar en nada más que el placer. Smoker comenzaba a hacerse adicto a ese rostro sonrojado con la boca abierta gimiendo y tratando de incorporar bocanas de aire para no ahogarse ya que del placer hasta había olvidado respirar, Smoker hizo mas rápidos sus movimientos para saber hasta donde soportaría; Luffy se volvía loco del placer, se retorcía, gritaba, para Smoker los espasmos que producían movimientos en Luffy eran su objetivo. Luffy sintió una oleada de placer que le lleno el cuerpo, y una onda de corriente que subió desde la punta de su miembro, se extendió por su cuerpo y creyó Luffy que hasta llego hasta su sombrero, su biología esa simple y se corrió en la boca de Smoker. Para Smoker el sabor de Luffy era lo mejor que había probado en toda su vida, al ver que de su amado no supuraba mas de esa deliciosa miel de amor se levanto, al verlo tan sonrojado, jadeando en busca de aire, temblando por el reciente orgasmo, desnudo, sudando y un hilillo de baba bajando por la comisura de sus labios, Smoker supo que si en algún lugar del universo existían ángeles, deberían verse de esa manera, eso era perfección. Smoker no soportaría mas, ya no se contendría, no podía así lo quisiera, así que se quito su chaqueta dando a mostrar su musculoso cuerpo resultado de su duro entrenamiento, Luffy abrió un poco los ojos y voltio para verlo mejor, le gustaba el cuerpo de Smoker no podría negarlo. Smoker se inclino sobre él y puso una mano al lado de la cabeza de Luffy y con la otra se trataba de quitar los pantalones, cuando al fin pudo ver su ya adolorida erección salir de ese engorroso pantalón se dispuso a hacer algo que la primera vez que había conocido a Luffy en Arabasta se prometió no hacer, permitirse amarlo. Smoker introdujo un dedo en Luffy y este se resintió ante en tacto que esto le ofreció, era algo repentino, incomodo paras Luffy pero en realidad no le disgustaba, Smoker fue introduciendo un segundo y tercer dedo, y Luffy después de un tiempo sentía que le estaba empezando a gustar, de pronto Smoker saco sus dedos del interior de Luffy cosa que disgusto al menor.

-mas, por favor, quiero más de eso.- pidió el menor con su sexy voz y que lo único que logro fue sacar aun más de sus cabales a Smoker.

Luffy en seguida sintió algo más grande que lo anterior y se volvió de nuevo incomodo como había sucedido antes, esto era mucho más grande y le saco un gemido de mezcla de dolor y placer a Luffy, esta serie de cosas que volvían loco a Smoker, sus jadeos, sus gemidos, sus suplicas, su rostro, su cuerpo, su incipiente estrechez y calidez, todo de Luffy lo volvía loco. Tomo la caderas del menor y con un suave vaivén comenzó a penetrar a Luffy, quien gemía ahora por solo placer, le gustaba sentir a Smoker dentro de su cuerpo, le gustaba demasiado compartir esos momentos con Smoker, le gustaba verlo a la cara y saber que el también la estaba pasando bien, demonios , Smoker le gustaba tanto a Luffy que si no fuera un marine le pediría inmediatamente que se volviera su nakama, es más le pediría que estuviera con el toda su vida, pero era un imposible, hasta alguien tan lento con Luffy sabía que era un imposible, una estocada demasiado fuerte por parte de Smoker lo saco de sus pensamiento y le saco además un ruidoso gemido, Smoker había llegado a un punto muy sensible dentro de Luffy, Smoker le había embestido la próstata de Luffy, y este gemido había sido el indicador de que había tocado el punto que era, así que comenzó a embestir mas y mas rápido y fuerte en el mismo punto, por dios que Luffy sentía que se iba a morir de tanto placer, ya no lo soportaba mas, Smoker también estaba llegando a su límite por la estrechez del capitán de los mugiwara. Embistió ese sensible punto una y otra vez, Luffy gritaba del placer que ni siquiera podía pensar bien y sin tratar de controlarse rego otra vez su semilla esta vez encima de su abdomen y un poco en el de Smoker. Smoker al ver que su amado había llegado al orgasmo por segunda vez no lo soporto mas y se vino en el interior de Luffy gritando su nombre cosa que impresiono a Luffy, por que lo había llamado así, por su nombre, no había mugiwara, ni pirata, solo Luffy. La puerta de abrió de un portazo.

-Luffy?.- le llamo Sanji incrédulo de la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos.

**GRACIAS POR LEER AUNQUE NO TUVIERA QUE VER CON LA PAREJA SI TIENE QUE VER CON LA HISTORIA Y CREO QUE QUEDO BONITO**.


	6. si eres feliz, seré feliz

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR HABIA UN SMOKERXLUFFY EN EL CUAL EXPLIQUE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LUFFY, YA QUE ALGUNOS LECTORES CREIAN QUE LUFFY ESTABA ENAMORADO DE ZORO PERO NO, EN ESTE TRATO DE HACER SENTIR UN POQUITO MAL A SANJI (siguiendo los paso del maestro oda que siempre quiere hacerle cosas malas a sanji). SI NO LEYERON EL ANTERIOR SEPAN QUE SMOKER Y LUFFY HICIERON EL AMOR Y POR ESTO ES QUE SANJI LOS NOMBRA TANTO YA QUE LOS VIO**

Que estás haciendo Luffy?.- le llamo Sanji. El aludido no contesto y Sanji sentía tanta vergüenza por encontrar a su capitán de esa manera que salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Camino hacia la cocina y se encontró al espadachín entrenado con su pesa gigante en lo que inmediatamente recordó la escena que había presenciado minutos antes_.-"está jugando con él, Luffy solo juega con el".- l_e dio tanta cólera sentirse de esa manera pero realmente se sentía mal por Zoro, según piensa Sanji, Zoro está enamorado de Luffy y Luffy solo juega con él , como se atreve ese bastardo a jugar con los sentimientos de Zoro. Sanji estaba tan enfadado que quiso volver a la habitación y darle unas cuantas patadas a su capitán por hacerle eso a Zoro, una melodiosa voz (para Sanji) lo saco de su ensañamiento mental.

-oi, cocinero, que pasa con esa cara, parece que has visto un fantasma.- pregunto de una manera burda el espadachín.

Sanji pensó en contárselo todo, así seria mas fácil, Zoro se desilusionaría con Luffy y el tendría una oportunidad pero cuando todo iba a salir de su boca una imagen mental de Zoro sufriendo por amor lo detuvo. El no podría hacerle eso, no lo soportaría verlo sufrir.

-jejeje, no pasa nada Zoro-kun, iré a preparar la comida, Jejeje.-contesto Sanji con nerviosismo.

-entonces me iré a cambiar.- el peli verde se dirigió hacia el cuarto, pero Sanji lo detuvo recordando que allí estaba Luffy y Smoker.

-espera Zoro, no te vayas, mejor ayud….

-roronoa Zoro, te reto a un combate.- grito la espadachín peli-azul sin dejar terminar la frase a Sanji.

-tu otra vez, ahhh, cuando me vas a dejar en paz, ya te derrote, no mas.-contesto Zoro tratándose de esconder detrás de Sanji.

-cobarde, lo haces porque soy una mujer?.- replico la teniente enfurecida.

- Tashigi-chan, donde quedaría un hombre si golpeara a una mujer, eso está muy mal.-le sermoneo cariñosamente el cocinero.

-NO LO APOYES!, hare que tengas una real batalla conmigo roronoa, así se lo último que haga.- diciendo eso la teniente dio media vuelta y se fue.

-no creí que fueras a respetar a una mujer- le comento el rubio al peli verde mientras prendía un cigarro.

-yo no mato mujeres, pero realmente esa no es la razón por la que no quiero luchar con ella.-dijo Zoro con un aire de melancolía que fue casi malinterpretada por Sanji.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo

Esa noche en la cubierta del barco, mientras los mugiwara cenaban, Smoker le contaba a su fiel teniente lo que había hecho esa tarde.

-me equivoque Tashigi, no debí dejarme llevar por ese chico, ahora arruine todo.- decía enfurecido con sí mismo el marine.

-Smoker-san debe tranquilizarse y deberíamos salir de aquí lo antes posible, tal vez el pirata le quiera poner una trampa.

-no, Luffy no es así.

-ahora lo llama Luffy, señor?.- hizo caer en cuenta la teniente.

-averigua cómo y nos iremos lo más pronto posible, creo que tienes razón, estar en este barco me enferma.- dijo en marine con no muy buena cara.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo

Cocinero-pirata-kun, puedo hablar contigo un momento.- pregunto la teniente melosamente.

Tashigi-chwan, hablare contigo mi vida entera si me lo pides así!.- contesto el cocinero con corazones en sus ojos, aunque su amor tuviera dueño nunca iba a cambiar cuando de una hermosa chica se tratara.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo

Lo único que hacia Smoker era evitar a Luffy, lo que hizo sentir a este ultimo miserable. Sanji pudo ver como Luffy perseguí a Smoker por todo el barco para hablar con él, lo que lo hizo pensar en Zoro, se lo diría, tenía que saber la verdad, no podía engañarlo aunque fuera duro la verdad sería lo mejor, pero cuando llego al lugar de entrenamiento de Zoro lo detuvo una vista no muy agradable para el cocinero.

-tomas muy arriba la empuñadura, eso hace más débil el impacto.- explicaba el espadachín a la teniente mientras desde atrás de ella tomaba su mano y le indicaba como tomar la espada.

-no me había dado cuenta de eso, es para darle más seguridad y no caiga.- contesto la teniente explicándose y una poco sonrojada por la cercanía de roronoa.

-no, lo haces mal, con la derecha no se asegura la espada, con la derecha se impone fuerza al ataque, con la izquierda la aseguras.-volvió a indicarle cómo hacerlo.

-gracias, practicare eso de ahora en adelante, no me había dado cuenta de ese error.- contesto con una sonrisa la teniente.

-no te preocupes, es un error muy común, una amiga mía del dojo también tenía ese error.- devolvió la sonrisa el espadachín.

-ahora que ya me corregiste, en guardia roronoa, prepárate para la lucha.- apunto con su espada a Zoro.

-que no entiendes que no voy a pelear contigo, o por lo menos no a muerte como tú quieres.- dijo Zoro otra vez irritado por la insistencia de la marine.

Sanji escucho lo que quería y volvió a su cocina sin dejar que los dos espadachines se dieran cuenta de que había espiado su conversación.

-supongo que ellos aceptan ese tipo de cosas, esa debe ser la razón que Zoro se acostara con migo si esta con él, supongo que a Zoro no le importa Smoker ni a Luffy Tashigi-chan, en cambio yo estoy devanándome los sesos.- decía Sanji para sí mismo, no debería sentirme así con Tashigi-chan , después de lo bien que hablamos esta mañana. En ese momento entro por la puerta la persona que menos quería ver Sanji.

-que querías hace un momento, cocinero.- pregunto el peli verde fingiendo buscar sake en las gavetas.

-de que hablas?- pregunto el cocinero extrañado.

-por que fuiste cuando estaba hablando con la marine, necesitabas algo?- pregunto Zoro bebiendo de la botella pero en realidad intrigado por la respuesta.

_-"mierda, me vio, me vio, imposible como me vio si me escondí"-_pensó el cocinero.- no se dé que me hablas realmente he estado aquí todo el día.- trato de convencer al espadachín.

-quien más en este barco huele a cigarrillo mezclado con perfume barato y comida de mar?.- pregunto irritado el espadachín al ver la inútil negación de Sanji.

-NO ES BARATO, IDIOTA!.- respondió en un grito Sanji poniendo los dientes como de tiburón y los ojos en llamas.

-que estabas haciendo ahí?- pregunto otra vez el espadachín dando un sorbo a su sake.

El cocinero no tardo en recordar por que había ido, la verdad, además si estaba tan meloso con Tashigi no le debía importar.

-vi a Luffy y a Smoker teniendo sexo.- dijo tajantemente el cocinero. El espadachín escupió el sake de su boca de una manera escandalosa.

-"_mierda, no pensé que fuera a reaccionar así".-_ pensó el cocinero

Para el espadachín no fue algo que le sorprendiera porque sabía de antemano los sentimientos que tenia Luffy por Smoker pero imaginarse a su idiota capitán teniendo sexo, eso seria traumático de por vida.

-por fin.- suspiro aliviado el espadachín.

-de que hablas?- pregunto intrigado el cocinero.

-pues que hasta que por fin Luffy se arriesgo a darlo todo por amor.- contesto el espadachín sonriente.

-no estás triste?- pregunto Sanji realmente desconcertado.

-porque, si eso lo hace feliz, yo soy feliz.- salió riendo de la cocina el espadachín.

-conozco ese sentimiento, si eso lo hace feliz, yo seré feliz.- dijo para sí mismo melancólico Sanji.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo

A la madrugada siguiente en la proa del barco.

-el idiota del cocinero me dijo todo lo que debemos saber, Jejeje, ya prepare la canoa y provisiones, además robe un mapa de la navegante, con eso llegaremos a tierra pronto.- dijo la teniente sintiendo se orgullosa de su competencia.

-muy bien, pero iremos a la isla contraria a la que está marcada, ellos se dirigen allí, no quiero verlos durante un tiempo, descansemos unos días y seguiremos persiguiéndolos la próxima semana, te parece Tashigi.- pregunto desganado Smoker.

-claro que si, desde que los sigamos no importa.- le contesto con una sonrisa.- Smoker-san sígame.- dirigiéndose a donde estaba la canoa.

-Tashigi que estás haciendo con eso!.- exclamo Smoker sorprendido.

-prometí que tendría una pelea real con el cueste lo que cueste, espero que me entienda.- afirmo seria la teniente a lo que Smoker asintió.

-vámonos.- ordeno el marine.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo


End file.
